


A Fire to Be Kindled

by laura_b



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_b/pseuds/laura_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm goes off at her dorm in the middle of the night and Clarke forgets to put on her shoes. Luckily Bellamy is there to warm her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire to Be Kindled

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and I am not even sorry. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://discoballer.tumblr.com/)

Clarke was not exactly having the best day ever when the fire alarm went off in her dorm, so she figured this was just the latest way for the universe to punch her directly in her face. Maybe she was going to kill someone someday and karma was just getting a head start. Murphy had been getting on her nerves lately so it wasn’t exactly unthinkable. 

When the insistent ringing finally registered she basically panicked. She had had at least 5 cups of coffee already, and she needed to finish her paper like yesterday. That was probably why it seemed reasonable for her to grab her computer and charger, before she walked in an orderly fashion out to the square in front of the dorm, and not her fucking shoes. 

“It has honestly been a while since I have seen anyone with that messed up priorities, but I guess we _are_ in college.” 

Clarke turned around to face the speaker and saw a smirking boy looking at her, like he knew some joke and couldn’t wait to tell it. She had noticed him in the halls, mostly because he was honestly gorgeous. He had messy curls that just begged to be touched, and his eyes always seemed to be laughing. The thing she had noticed first, though, were his freckles. It honestly took a lot for her to register whether guys were attractive or not, it was a lot easier with girls, but Clarke had always been a sucker for freckles. 

“Yeah, I might have severely underestimated how fucking cold it is in February. But at least I could hypothetically finish this fucking art history paper.” 

“I’m pretty sure the “my dorm caught fire in the middle of the night” excuse is pretty bulletproof with most professors to be honest.” 

She sighed and sat down on a bench nearby and was surprised and slightly (okay maybe more than that) happy that he followed and sat next to her. 

“Wanna borrow my jacket? I don’t think people’s skin is supposed to be that shade of blue, when they are still technically alive.” 

She took his jacket with a relieved smile. She had been freezing her balls off in her donut t-shirt and worn sweats. 

“Thanks. I can’t believe I didn’t put on fucking shoes. What kind of person does that?” 

“Well, my sister once drove me to the hospital in a bathrobe, so I figure the stress of the situation excuses you to some degree. Even though you are literally the only person here without shoes on.” 

He smiled tentatively and Clarke decided that they were going to be friends. Calling her on her bullshit was something she appreciated in a friend, and plus he was really fucking hot. 

“If you are going to tease me mercilessly about my life choices I should at least know your name.” 

His smile turned into a full on grin, and if Clarkes heart skipped a beat she decided to ignore it. Probably just adrenaline from the fire and all. 

“Bellamy Blake.” 

“Alliterate. I like it. I’m Clarke Griffin.” 

“No way. You have an actual mythological creature for a last name. I would honestly marry you just to get your last name.” 

“Bellamy Griffin just doesn’t have the same ring to it, but our kids would definitely get my last name.” 

He let out a surprised laughter and even though it was 2 AM in February, and Clarke was sitting in a bench outside her dorm in nothing but her pajamas and Bellamy’s jacket that was way too big on her, she felt a sort of warmth inside, she hadn’t felt since she and Lexa had broken up. 

He must have seen her shiver, insides and outsides not quite agreeing on the temperature, and he moved closer and put his arm around her. 

“It would suck if you got a cold.” 

She made sound in agreement and leaned into him. She might need a cold shower if they were ever allowed back in the fucking building. At least the fire trucks had arrived by now, and they were putting out the fire. It looked like it had started in the kitchen on the second floor, and Clarke was almost certain that Monty and Jasper lived on that floor. Those two really loved a good explosion. 

“So what do you do when you’re not rescuing overly caffeinated art students from hypothermia?” 

“History and classics major.” 

“Wow, so you’re a nerd, huh? Would have pegged you as poli-sci or English lit or something.” 

“I was trying to be cool. I usually try to charm people with my dazzling looks before I show my true nerdy colors. Otherwise I would never make any friends.” 

“Yeah, you should definitely have kept that shit hidden. I have suddenly lost all interest in this conversation.” 

His arm instinctively tightened around her as though to keep her in place, in case she really meant it. She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled. 

“So you mentioned a sister. How’s that like?” 

He looked at her, confused, and it was honestly adorable. 

“How’s what like? Having a sister?” 

“Yeah, I’m an only child. Always wanted a sibling though, but I can never imagine what it must be like. “ 

“Octavia and I are really close. I mean she is obviously a pain and the most annoying person I know, but she’s also kind of my best friend. My dad left when I was a baby and my mom isn’t really around so it was just me and her when we were growing up. She’s a senior in high school now.” 

When he talked about his sister his features softened, and Clarke felt the warmth inside her growing a little hotter. Him basically raising his younger sister probably should not be a turn-on but for some reason it was. 

“I can’t believe I just told you my sister is my best friend. I swear I have other friends.” 

“No, I think it’s sweet. I can sort of see what you mean. My best friend Wells and I grew up basically living next to each other, and sometimes we just push each other’s buttons so thoroughly that we don’t talk for a week. I still love him though.” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of like that.” 

20 minutes later a piercing voice proclaimed over a loudspeaker that the building had been secured, and that they could all go back inside, Clarke and Bellamy were snapped out of their conversation. She felt as if she had been in some kind of daze, where all she could focus on was Bellamy’s voice. Her toes didn’t even feel cold anymore and she almost hated the fireman for doing his job. She was a rational person, for sure. 

It was just that their conversation had been one of those, were it felt like you had known the person for forever, and where the world was suddenly full of hope. It was one of those conversations you can only have when it is three AM on a weekday and the stars are brighter than they should be allowed to be, and you are high on caffeine and sleep deprivation. 

“I guess we should probably go inside. You look like you are actively considering falling asleep on me, and I think we will honestly both freeze to death if we sleep on this bench all night.” 

She pressed herself against him one last time and then dragged herself to her feet, groaning. 

“I think the coffee has finally failed me. And I really needed to finish that paper too.” 

“Just tell your professor, your dog ate it. Works every time, trust me.” 

“Hilarious.” 

She had reached her door, and something inside her smiled when she realized he had walked her to her door. When had her life turned into a literal rom-com? 

“Hey, what room are you in?” For when I want to return your jacket.” 

“304. You could just give me my jacket now though,” he said, smiling. 

“But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to come see you.” 

He laughed and took her hand and squeezed it. 

“See you later then, Clarke Griffin.” 

“See you later Bellamy Blake.” 

She smiled, honestly worried she might pull a face muscles the way she had been grinning all night, and shut the door. But when she tried to settle down and fall asleep she kept tossing and turning. Finally, when Raven told her to lay still, or she would knock her unconscious damn it, she gave up, got out of bed, grabbed his jacket off her chair and ran up the stairs. She didn’t bother to put on her shoes. 

When she knocked on his door, she hadn’t really prepared herself for a shirtless and slightly disgruntled Bellamy answering the door. She probably should have, because all she could muster for a couple of seconds was unashamedly staring at his chest. When he realized who she was he raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

“I came to return your jacket.” 

He looked surprised, like that was the last thing he had expected her to say, and then he noticed her feet. 

“And you didn’t even put on a pair of shoes.” 

“Why ruin a nice tradition.” 

Her eyes got caught on his lips and he obviously noticed. She took a step forward at the same time he did, and it honestly seemed almost choreographed when his arms came around her waist, and hers reached up around his neck. Their lips met, and the kiss was tender and patient, with an undercurrent of the fire that had been building in Clarke all night. Under his touch she burst into flames and when they came apart for air there was fire in Bellamy’s eyes and a breathlessness in his voice. 

“I honestly cannot even blame Jasper that fucking pyro, he should be allowed to explode things everyday,” he said, voice lower than usual. 

“Yeah, he really should.” 


End file.
